


Unexpected Love

by Spoilergirl



Category: Carrie - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fix-It, Margaret White Grade A+ Parenting, Pre-Relationship, The wlw we deserved, also no betas we die like men, bissexual Susan, lesbian Carrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilergirl/pseuds/Spoilergirl
Summary: Susan and Carrie starts to get closer after what happened in the locker room and with that they realize that maybe they don't want to be just friends
Relationships: Susan Snell/Carrie White, Tommy Ross & Susan Snell, Tommy Ross/Carrie White, Tommy Ross/Susan Snell/Carrie White
Kudos: 1





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any grammar mistake, english is not my firts language :)  
> If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr: @sspoiler or my Twitter: @ganggirlfriend

Humiliated, that’s how I felt.

In fact, there was nothing left to feel when you're laying in the women’s locker room only with a towel covering your body, with blood running down my legs and the same blood soaked into my hands. Chris Hargensen’s cell phone camera pointed at me along with the girls' laughter only made it even worse, if it wasn’t for the coach coming to rescue me, I’d probably still be on that floor being humiliated and treated as a joke, or worse being treated like a freak, even though it wouldn’t be the first time.

As if I hadn’t been humiliated enough, I found out that my whole scandal was for nothing, but how was I supposed to know that bleeding like that was normal?

My mother had never told me about these things and every time I was going to learn something about the human body, my mother would show up and make a scandal, saying that the school was trying to desecrate me and take me to the path of the devil.

The conversation with the coach was still fresh in my mind, despite her kind and comforting face, I could still feel in her voice how pathetic she thought the whole situation was, if doubting just waited for my mother to get me out of the principal's office so she could laugh at me without guilt, at least she expected me to leave the room, unlike all the rest of the school who made a point and make malicious comments, no matter how hurt I’d be at all.

As if that whole situation wasn’t bad enough, there was still the fact that my mother came to pick me, not that she didn’t do it on the other days, but in this particular one I wish she hadn’t. Part of me was angry that she didn’t told me about it, but the other part (the loudest part) believed that she did it just to protect me, even though it has guaranteed me another humiliation that most of the school would not forget so soon.

"Sir, help my daughter" The last thing I expected to see when I walked into my room was my mother banging her head against the wall, a desperation took hold of me thinking she was doing that because of me so, in any way possible, I tried to talk her out of it so we could have a normal conversation, but it didn’t seem to do much good, she kept banging her head against the wall and harder and harder.

"You are now a woman" She said with conviction, so I took the moment to sit next to you "And God made Eve out of Adam's rib, and then Carrie? Say" My eyes then widened to realize the direction the conversation was taking " **Say it** " She spoke to a certain aggressiveness "And Eve was weak" Now she spoke to me as a priest spoke to a sinner "Original sin was fornication" With every word that came out of her mouth the despair in me increased, I tried in every way to stop it and make her talk to me in a normal way "And God punished Eve with a curse: The curse of the blood."

"I’m not going to say this" I said getting up "Nor does it say that in the Bible" At that moment I didn’t care about having a decent conversation anymore, I just wanted her to stop saying those things, but it just didn’t seem to work, She joined her hands as a sign of prayer and continued to beg God to have mercy on me, as if I were some sinner without salvation "I am not Eve mother, I have not sinned."

" You showered with other girls, had impure thoughts" Your line caught me by surprise, even though I didn’t want to admit she was right, a certain annoyance took care of my private parts when I saw all those girls in bras and panties, but at every moment tried to dispel such impure thoughts.

"Everyone has to take a shower. It’s an order" I spoke at last trying to change the subject and praying that my mother wouldn’t notice the redness on my cheeks. 

It was then that I felt the Bible crashing against my forehead, my shock was so much that I could not even keep my balance, making my body hit the ground, I try to get up but as soon as I saw my mother approaching with the book I just focused on getting it out of her hands hand. "The Lord is good. His love is eternal and his faithfulness crosses generations." Psalm 100, verse 5." My breath was gasping and fear took hold of my eyes and to see it approaching me only made my fear even greater.fraid of what I knew would happen I get up fast and run out of the room, my rushed steps echoed through the house as I went down the stairs desperately trying to get away from my mother anyway.

"Let’s pray together for the salvation of our souls of weak and sinful women" I hear the same saying as I was going down the stairs.

"You did not warn me and laughed at me" I speak still trying to make her understand my side "I did not sin, you who sinned" As soon as the words escaped my mouth regret took hold of my body.

"I didn’t sin" She spoke slowly, I already knew what would happen, but that didn’t stop me from walking away every step that she took "I didn’t sin" She said with more conviction as she continued to approach, I could see in her eyes how angry and affected she was with my speech and despite the fear, I did not regret what I said.

  
And then, what I was expecting to happen happened, she opened the closet door, which consisted of a small room under the stairs, the same was full of crosses and images of Jesus and I just went to the same when I committed some "sin" or "acted like a sinner who needed punishment". My body then froze in the middle of the room, couldn’t even answer it, just could shake my head in denial or affirmation. She then started approaching, like an ounce approaching a gazelle and I just kept standing, afraid of what would happen, so I felt her hands on my shoulders, shaking me and trying to pull me toward the prayer closet while I was just trying to loosen myself from her grip by begging her to not put me in that cubicle. My attempts to release me did not work and when I saw I was already inside the room, with my mother straightening my hair and saying that it was for my own good. A part of me wanted to believe it, but the fear of spending my night in that dark, dark place was bigger. So, in my last attempt to try to get out of there and go to my room, I got up and ran and went to the door, but she was faster and closed it against.

"Pray little girl, ask forgiveness" That’s what she said still forcing the door, imagining that even with the lock I would still try to escape, even begging her to get me out of there she kept repeating the same sentence, as if it would convince me to keep quiet. But it didn’t convince me, I kept knocking at the door and screaming for her to get me out of there until a huge crack came through the door and, shocked by it, I threw myself to the floor trying to understand what just happened. "Help me. Help me" I heard her say on the other side of the door and then her voice disappeared, she had probably walked away and went to her room to sleep.

Meanwhile I still did not understand what had happened, I was responsible for that crack? But how? Thousands of questions took hold of my mind, but soon they dissipated when my eyes landed on the images of Jesus Christ nailed to the cross, so I did the only thing I was allowed at the time, I cried. My eyes then rested on the little statue of Jesus and the most bizarre thing in the world happened, blood began to flow from it and consequently began to drip on the ground, I could feel the scream stuck in my throat as I forced my body to the opposite corner of the closet. I then hugged my knees against my chest and let the tears drip down my cheeks, I knew that this would be another of the nights where I couldn't sleep, so I just rested my body against the wall and let the tears flow freely through my face, without worrying whether it would be listened to or not. I was so exausted of crying that I just layed on the floor and let my eyes close, even tho I was certain I wasn't going to sleep for too long, but at the moment I didn't care anymore, just wanted to this moment to end.


End file.
